Digimon Guardians
by Alpha.Assassin.Axel
Summary: Come along and join the newest batch of digi-destined! All brought together for a certain purpose, which none of them can explain, but all knowing that they were all summoned for a reason. Join Theo, Carrie, Scotty, DJ, Kristi, D.L., Saylie, & Danny as they embark on perilous journeys, with their digimon allies, to find out why they have all been chosen. Rated T, sequels will be M.
1. Chapter 1

Original Digimon Series 01 Episode 01

_Major Jetlag_

It was just another day for fourteen year old Kristi Morletta, flying from America to Japan to start the new school year, and leaving her father behind was very hard on her. Her mother wasn't terrible… just absent in Kristi's life to begin with. Her father and mother met in New York one year during a conference for her father's shoe company, her mother was a young up-and-coming fashion guru in charge of a major shoe retailer in Japan, since then it's been traveling nonstop for her family. Just hours after Kristi was born her parents took her cross-country through Siberia to get back to the hotel her mother was working remotely from that year. Her parents divorced shortly after her fifth birthday, but they still are good friends. Her life ever since was a nonstop plane ride over the Pacific Ocean, but at least this time going into school she actually knew someone before starting. Her pen-pal and close friend of seven years, Saylie Satovy was waiting for Kristi to arrive at the airport with her mother, Gia.

When Kristi finally disembarked from her plane, attended to her luggage in the baggage claim, and found Saylie with her boyfriend Danny Yamazi. Kristi was so excited to be back in Japan she couldn't contain herself, "Well Saylie, mummy has a pre-paid bank card waiting from me at home, so I think it's time for some shopping," the two teens laughed adamantly while Danny and Saylie's mother looked on with puzzled faces. As soon as they had finished their laugh it happened; a cloaked man had snatched Kristi's purse from right off her shoulder, "Oh no, stop him he's stole my purse!" Everyone was caught off guard by the incident, but an enraged Kristi took chase in her wedged sneakers with Saylie and Danny in tow. Gia had gone off to alert a security guard of the felon who had made off with her daughter's friend's purse.

Danny was always a champion sprinter, so naturally he was closing in on the thief with quicksilver movement. He was so close he could almost take hold of the perpetrator's trench coat, but as he reached out another young kid had ran right into him. The two collided in a way that made them both fall back, "Watch where you're go- Theo?" He was looking into the eyes of his own brother, "What are you doing here?"

"Grandpa's in town. Mom and I came down here to pick him up, what are you doing here?" He was rubbing his tender chin that had smacked into his brother's rock-hard chest.

Danny got up and helped his brother to his feet when the girls ran by, "He's getting away with my purse!" They all started running after the thief again, and hopefully this time they'd catch him. The thief had made a sharp right at the other end of the corridor leading to baggage claim, so naturally they followed getting closer. They followed him down towards a dead end, and with no way out, the thief was trapped, "Give up now! We've got you surrounded!" Danny yelled at the stranger whose face was hidden under a large hat.

The stranger began to laugh as a marvelous thing began to happen: it was as if the bay had flooded the airport out. The dead end was starting to fill up with water at an alarming rate, "If I knew we we're going to the ocean Id have packed my swimsuit," Kristi awkwardly said to lighten the mood, but the dead end was starting to fill up above their knees and soon enough to their hips, "What the hell is happening?" Kristi screamed as the others panicked screams filled the waterlogged space.

Everything that had happened next was like a dream. The floor had opened up and the water, along with the teens, was swept away into the newly made cavern.

Waking up was one of the most odd experiences as well, it felt like Kristi had woken up after laying out in the sun for a few hours. She was lying on the beach when she woke up, and with no recollection of how she had gotten there she stood up fast. She looked left and right to see if any of the others where around, but her growing disappointment she was mistaken. She waded up to the shoreline still feeling alone, but not quite affected by it. To her that was normal. She stayed at the water's edge for a few moments until she heard a loud bang, like a cannon firing, to her back. She whipped around quickly and looked up just in time to see a small creature flying right down at her. The creature was screeching in a squeaky voice as it plummeted towards her. With no time to move the creature had smashed right into Kristi, toppling her over, into the ocean.

"Oh my gosh! Are you hurt?!" The tiny creature squeaked out truly concerned. The darling little thing rushed over to help Kristi to her feet, "I really hope I didn't hurt you too bad," the little thing pouted as Kristi regained her stance.

Kristi was amused at the little creature's cuteness: the little dear head a bright pink heart-shaped player's mask with a hot pink ponytail emerging from the back of the mask, and its body was draped in an oversized black onesie that trailed it when it walked, "I'm okay, but you're just adorable!" Kristi gushed as the tiny creature blushed, "What is you name by the way?"

The little one seemed flustered when asked that, "Oh dear, how rude of me. I fall out from the sky on top of you, and I don't even introduce myself to you," the little creature bowed, "My name is Amomon, an in-training level digimon with a fierce candy heart blitz attack, and I'm your digimon partner, it's nice to finally meet you Kristi."

Kristi was slightly taken aback after hearing that, "How do you know my name… and what exactly do you mean by digimon partner?" She had so many questions beyond just that, but she didn't want to overwhelm Amomon with too many questions.

Amomon cleared it's throat, "_Hem-hem_. Well you see I know more about you than evn you know. I was born to be your partner. Now I am also a digimon, which means I can digivolve and get stronger when we battle side-by-side. I really have a lot to teach you, don't I?" They both laughed nervously.

Kristi had more she wanted to ask, but what she was given now was sufficient for their first meeting. It was that moment she'd remembered her friends were still missing, "Hey Amomon I know we've just met and everything, but have you seen my friends anywhere?" Amomon nodded no with its head down in shame. The cannon sound returned, but went off twice this time, "They must've just woken up too. They'll meet their partner digimon and then we'll all regroup at Cyber station."

Kristi looked off into the sky, and noticed a small black speck hurling down into the jungle just a little north of the beach, "I wonder if that's Saylie and her partner digimon?" The silence was long before it was cut by the sound of a girl's screams. It was coming from the same direction the black speck had fell to, "Come on Amomon!" Amomon leaped up onto Kristi's left shoulder, and the two started making their way towards the screaming.

Kristi and Amomon were stumbling through the lush jungle with no idea what lay ahead of them, and for all they knew some larger digimon could, at any time, eat them. Kristi was starting to get fed up with walking in circles so she started to shout for Saylie, "Saylie! Where are you? It's me Kristi!"

"Do you mind keeping your voice down a little?" A young girl's voice had boomed from the tree above them. A short-cut red-headed young lady had jumped from the tree and landed impeccably smooth. She was a little shorter than Kristi and way tanner. She smiled at Kristi, and immediately Kristi was smitten, "Sorry to scare you, but you really shouldn't start to yell in the middle of a jungle, a carnivore might hear you."

Kristi was blushing slightly in her embarrassment, "Right! Of course, erm… I'm Kristy… Kristy Morletta, and this is Amomon." She gestured to the muse-like digimon perched on her shoulder.

The young lady smiled again, but now her eyes had drawn Kristi in. Kristi was confused, she'd never felt so on fire before, it was as if this girl had radiated enough heat to make her sweat. The girl took her hand and Kristi's heart skipped a beat. She locked eyes with the girl, and felt butterflies when her green pools of light burrowed into Kristi's deep blue iris, "Lovely to meet you! My name is Carrie Niigata, and…" She looked around, "if you'd ever come out of hiding… ChibiBatamon is around here somewhere." Chibibatamon poked it head out from behind Carrie's left leg. ChibiBatamon looked like a floating seal with a huge egg-like mask covering its eyes; the mask resembled bat wings, "So Kristi was that you I heard screaming earlier?"

Kristi couldn't speak; she was still too flustered by Carrie to even get a single word out, "Y-yes… I mean no… I mean, uh?" Carrie giggled like a cherub and Kristi felt herself melt in the laughter's echo, "No, wait that wasn't you?" She asked still blushing, but Carrie merely nodded no, and they heard a loud roar come from behind them. The roar was followed by frantic screams and a lot of running. A heard of digimon started to move fast towards them, all screaming and running as if their lives depended upon it. From the corner of her eye Kristi caught sight of Saylie running towards them at a high-speed gallop with a child-size digimon resembling a Christmas elf. The two were yelling at Carrie and Kristi, but they weren't heard until they ran by, "Run for your lives!" The two looked at Saylie who was still running far away from them with her digimon. The two turned when they heard the roar again, and both started to run with their digimon as the sound crept up on them.

They all met back up with Saylie on the beach with her little brother Scotty consoling her with his digimon who resembled a green monkey head with tribal paint on its cheeks, "Saylie! Scotty?" The two teen girls had stopped short in front of the distraught siblings.

Carrie took a good look at Scotty before saying, "Hey I know you! You were waiting in the same train car as I was before the ground swallowed us up." Scotty nodded his head 'yes' as Kristi turned to Carrie.

"Wait the ground swallowed you two up as well?" Kristi sounded alarmed when she heard that.

Carrie was pausing for a moment trying to remember clearer, "Yep, it was me, this boy," she pointed to Scotty, a black boy, and some goth chick. The ground swallowed up the train car, and the next thing I know I'm in the jungle with no recollection of how I got there." The others all had a similar story, and believe it or not, they had soon found out that that wasn't the only thing their strange ground-swallowing episode had in common. Before Carrie and Scotty had gotten onto the train car that fell into the underground they two were chasing a thief that had stolen Scotty's watch that his father had left him. Before they could put any kind of thought into their predicament and find a permeable solution they were interrupted by a giant, brown, fur-covered digimon.

"What is that thing, Elfmon?" Saylie asked her partner with fear now, since earlier they had no idea what was chasing them, since they were just running away from it.

Elfmon cleared it's throat, "Oh no, It's a JungleMojyamon! When it comes to polar opposites a regular Mojyamon is docile and calm, but it's counterpart that lives in the jungle is fierce and primal. Watch out for its Jungle Punch attack or you'll end up in the trees with the Apemon."

J-Mojyamon belted out another roar that nearly blasted out the teenagers' eardrums, "Jungle Punch!" J-Mojyamon jumped high into the air above them and was about to come down hard with its fist and ram them all into the ground.

The entire slew of teenagers screamed and held onto each other expecting the end when Elfmon came out of nowhere, "Holiday Bomb!" Elfmon pulled, from nowhere, an oversized Christmas ornament, and hurled it at J-Mojyamon who was knocked away from them all. Once the bomb exploded in J-Mojyamon's face a light started to emit from the exploded ornament. Eight beams of light emerged and shot small fireballs from the nuclei of the explosion. Four of the lights headed straight towards the teens as the other four scattered and went elsewhere. After the intense light-show all of the digi-destined there found in their hands, small devices that had the time and a symbol on it. It was almost like a videogame controller, but more thinned out and cross-shaped, "With your digivices in hand, now the others can digivolve and help me defeat JungleMojyamon!"

"Jungle Pummel!" J-Mojyamon got back up and struck Elfmon in the face repeatedly.

Carrie, Scotty, and Kristi all looked at their digivices with blank stares, and with nothing else to lose they all looked at each other, then to Saylie who was helplessly watching Elfmon be beaten upon by this brute of a digimon, then back at each other , and then to their digimon, "Go help Elfmon now, Amomon! Digivolve!" She held up her digivice to Amomon, and as if the magic words had been uttered, it began to be shrouded in an intense light. It was digivolving for the first time.

"Amomon digivolve to!" The small creature was tripling in size now. It was forming legs with black warmers covering its newly exposed pink shins. It's onesie had turned into an overall-style dress, still black. Her ponytail was now just a long rush of hot pink hair falling to its butt. To finish of the new look it brandished a heart shaped hammer in its gloved hands, "Lovelymon!"

Lovelymon stood majestically glistening in the sunlight with it's hot pink hair blowing in the breeze it raised its hammer to staff level, "I am Lovelymon, a Rookie level digimon with new-found strength that only Amomon could dream about. My Crushing Hammer attack will leave my enemy's infatuated."

Scotty and Carrie both looked at each other, then to their partner digimon and uttered the same phrase that had helped Amomon evolve. Once again brilliant beams of light engulfed ChibiBatamon and Primimon.

"ChibiBatamon digivolve to!" The small floating undead cherub had doubled in size similar to Lovelymon, but the new digimon was growing longer more suitable wings, a more rodent-like face, and legs bent backwards at the knee. "Batamon! I am Batamon a Rookie level digimon with more guts and bravery than my pre-evolution. Enemies beware of my Vampire bite attack, it'll leave a mark, I promise!"

"Primimon digivolve to!" The disembodied head was no longer bodiless as it had grown a torso with four appendages and a tail. The new digimon was a foot and a half taller than Primimon, but maintained the same broad expression. It was now gloved, draped by an animal print toga, and sporting a large slingshot on its back. "Koemon! I am Koemon, another Rookie level digimon not to be laughed at. I can climb high trees and pelt you with things I find on the ground using my slingshot!"

J-Mojyamon was still beating up on poor Elfmon when the other three newly digivolved allies approached, "Hey sasquatch, looks like you could use a trim!" Lovelymon taunted the J-Mojyamon who turned its attention to Lovelymon once it spoke, "Why don't we take a little off the top?" she joked as the three new Rookies jumped into action. J-Mojyamon, in turn, started to run full-speed at them.

"Banana Slip!" Koemon yelled out rocketing a banana peel in front of J-Mojyamon's path. J-Mojyamon slipped on the peel as expected with a really loud thud when it hit the ground.

"Vampire Bite!" Batamon flew over to the grounded J-Mojyamon to hold it down as Elfmon and Lovelymon went in for the kill.

"Holiday Bomb!" Elfmon screamed as she tossed another bomb at J-Mojyamon in unison with Lovelymon's attack.

"Hammer-rang!" Lovelymon gained momentum by spinning in a complete circle a few times then hurled her hammer towards J-Mojyamon. The two attacks hit their mark without and drawbacks, and J-Mojyamon roared as his data had been absorbed by the three Rookies' and Elfmon the Champion.

After J-Mojyamon returned to the jungle the girls and Scotty all huddle to discuss their next course of action, "Well Lovelymon was telling me about some place call Cyber station where we should meet up with the others," Kristi had mentioned after the quartet and their digimon had discussed meeting up with the others.

"So to Cyber station then!" Scotty and Saylie chirped in glee.

In Kristi's mind all she could think about was Carrie and how she can make her mind go blank. There was so much they were about to discover and learn for themselves, and everyone was going to learn more about themselves then they had never knew before. It was just like Lovelymon had said earlier before it digivolved: the digimon do have a lot to teach us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews on chapter one. I wasn't sure if this would work out at all! I've tried on a separate account, years ago, to get great reviews like this, and to Sy for bringing this up: the digimon that have been released do in some ways correlate to the Holidays in fact here is a list for you because you were right.

Courage- Keramon: April Fool's Day… Why?... because the Mega evolution will be a surprise… if I can get that far with these stories.

Friendship- Koemon: Mardi Gras… Why?... Koemon is very gluttonous as is its following digivolutions.

Love- Batamon: Halloween (as Sy pointed out)

Knowledge- Burgemon: Thanksgiving… Why?.. because Burgemon and its evolutions ;) love to cook for a large sum of guests.

Sincerity- Lovelymon: Valentine's Day (as Sy pointed out)

Reliability- Conchmon: Independence Day… Why?... because out of all the digimon partners Conchmon is very much involved in DigiCulture and is in fact a leader figure to many other digimon.

Hope- Togamon: Easter… Why?... Togamon represents the Easter bunny since it's a lop-earred bunny digimon (similar to Lopmon and Terriermon).

Light- DemiElfmon/Elfmon: Christmas (as Sy pointed out)

I hope this was informative for everyone who keeps reading, and to reply to the second part of Sy's review I feel as though I will put out a character synopsis piece. Just to answer some OC questions earlier rather than slowly leaking their quirks and personalities into the stories, which was bound to happen anyway, lol. Yes Kristi is a lesbian, so she will only be fawning after girls.

* * *

Original Digimon Series 01| Episode 02

_Cyber Station Meltdown_

As the small ragtag group was forging their way to Cyber Station the Digimon took it upon themselves to a take time out by a muggy lagoon and try to get to know their partners better, "So Saylie, tell me something about yourself," Elfmon asked it's lavishly dressed human partner. Saylie took a moment to think, but the immense heat that lingered wasn't helping at all.

She tugged on the neck of her green mock shirt before responding, "Well my boyfriend is here in the digital world with us… somewhere?" She gulped in the sweltering heat and acquiesced the thought that she may never see Danny again. It was daunting to say the least, now she was traveling with another strong companion, and in good hands. Her worries would subside with time however.

Elfmon could see the sweat beads drip down all these human faces, "Cooling Touch!" Elfmon rolled up its long sleeves exposing two, pink, three-fingered hands, that when pressed against Saylie's face, rapidly lowered her body temperature to normal. Elfmon then proceeded to cool down the others with her hands.

Carrie, who wasn't nearly as warm as the others, jumped up from the cold shock administered to her exposed lower back, "Holy crap! That's freezing!" Kristi was starting to get red since she was sitting directly behind Carrie and her lacy thong was sticking out. Scotty and Koemon could not resist laughing at Carrie's expense, "You think it's funny?!" She slapped the two fiercely then started to walk away with Batamon, "Come on clowns, we need to get to Cyber Station, and figure out what exactly is going on."

Scotty and Koemon were rubbing their stinging, reddened faces, as the girls and their digimon solemnly walked on by, "Saylie?" he whined as his sister passed him by.

Saylie stopped moving for a second. She didn't even turn to face him as she spoke, "You are acting like a damn clown, and you are lucky I didn't smack the shit out of you too!" That's when she resumed her steady gait.

Cyber Station was still a long ways off, according to Batamon, whose cousin works on the engineering for the whole platform. Batamon's cousin had also agreed to meet us at the station as soon as they would arrive. To make things even better, Batamon had told the teenagers about her cousin's obsession with the station's frozen lemonade stand, and having known her cousin for a while, would be waiting for them all with frozen lemonade. "Batamon, you can't just start talking about this!" Carrie's stomach was starting to rumble, but another louder rumble was stealing the attention from Carrie's emptiness.

It was Scotty and Koemon. The amount of noise their bellies made in unison was astounding, "Oh boy! The powers that be certainly gave you a Digimon with a voracious appetite like your own huh, Scotty," Saylie remarked with a casual grimace, "it does seem like a good time to eat though."

The humans all sat underneath a shady tree while their Digimon friends forged their way through the wild to find something to eat. It wasn't much, but at least each Digimon was able to come back with something they and their human companion could both eat. Elfmon had managed to find some non-poisonous berries that where rather large, and extremely sweet. Batamon and Carrie disdainfully ate in quiet, but the duo had to make do with a watermelon that Batamon had found growing amongst a group of sleeping Gatomon. Kristi was highly impressed with Lovelymon's contribution; a papaya and two mangoes, which they split evenly. Scotty was still waiting on Koemon to return once the others had started eating, "Oh geez, I had to get the one whose picky like me too, didn't I?" He hung his head down with a heavy sigh as his stomach still gurgled from emptiness. He heard a rustling from the nearby bush, it sounded like a predator approaching, although what emerged from the bush wasn't too threatening. Koemon returned to the shady tree with fish! The good part was that they didn't have to cook them, the bad part was they were a little too fishy for Scotty to take. Even though it was a struggle, Kristi had managed to use the mango skins to give the fish Scotty was eating a little more of a better taste, "You know-" Scotty started to say with his mouth full of fish "-these taste so much better now! Thank you Kristi!"

The girls and their Digimon looked at the pig of a boy that sat before them with a general look of disgust. With their bellies filled and the Digimon rejuvenated it wasn't long before the small group continued towards Cyber Station- and the frozen lemonade. Carrie took a slight detour halfway through the journey, only to stop and relieve her bladder, but otherwise the rest of the way didn't take too long.

* * *

The station was incredibly large to say the least, with gilded gargoyles adorning each column that divided platforms, and in Kristi's mind all they were missing was an enchanted brick column that lead to another platform… then it would be very much like her favorite book series. The piercing sounds of Digimon on the go was dizzying, no one could hear themselves think; in fact it took a good ten minutes before Batamon could get everyone's attention, "Now that everyone is listening, I'd like to introduce you all to my cousin FlaWizarmon."

The Digimon that stood next to Batamon was almost as tall as Carrie, who at 5'3" was the shortest out of the four digidestined in their own group. With a red, flame themed, steam punk garb FlaWizarmon was more than meets the eye, "Charmin' to meet you all, I'm FlaWizarmon. A Demon Man Digimon that will set your buns ablaze with my Fire Cloud attack… that's if you piss me off."

As Batamon had promised, they all had frozen lemonade courtesy of FlaWizarmon, who they would soon realize ran the station by itself entirely, "So how do you manage to maintain such a facility by yourself?" Carrie had inquired before taking a spoonful of frozen lemonade to her mouth.

FlaWizarmon grinned with excitement, it wasn't that often the story of how Cyber Station wound up in its care was told, and being such a good storyteller it seemed perfect for FlaWizarmon to explain. FlaWizarmon swallowed the mouthful of frozen lemonade before speaking, "Well you see, I used to own the frozen lemonade stand way back in the day. Back then the Digital World was much more peaceful than it is now, and I was working for the Station master, Andromon. You see Andromon used to rule this entire area with an iron fist… that is, before he'd gone missing. Several months ago I had hopped in on boxcar belonging to a GranLocomon to visit my cousin Batamon, here," he pointed to Batamon who nodded in agreement. "When I returned from my visit I learned about Andromon's disappearance from a distraught Floramon who, like many of the other digimon still working the Station, was only a rookie. Because I was the only champion level Digimon that worked on the Station I was immediately thrown into my current leadership role… as for the frozen lemonade stand, a Tapirmon now runs it."

Saylie was just about to finish her frozen lemonade when she chimed in, "Does anyone know what happened to Andromon?" FlaWizarmon merely nodded his head 'no', and before Saylie could come up with a rebuttal her eyes had lingered over to a tall human girl leaning up against a lamppost. She resembled a depressed flower child, head to toe she'd been dressed in black and purple with pot leafs galore on her outfit, so it was easy to tell she was a stoner/hippie chick, "Hey you guys, look over there! It's another girl!" The others had all craned their necks to see who the brunette was pointing out. FlaWizarmon had scoffed at the young lady then looked away as if nothing had been brought up. Saylie was fascinated to find out who she was and why she was also here, "I get the feeling that you have met her already, FlaWizarmon."

"I have," FlaWizarmon snapped back, "She's just a little punk who has no respect for anyone! Her poor digimon seemed very nice though."

Carrie had just tossed her empty cup when she took a good look at the mystery girl. She nudged Scotty, "Wasn't that the girl whose train car we busted into after that dude made off with your watch?" Scotty looked over and drew an absolute blank before responding with some broken statement of gibberish that sounded like 'iduntnuuu', "Don't talk with your mouth open, that's gross!" She smacked Scotty in the back of the head.

Scotty then coughed up the- now- melted lemonade in several ensuing hacks while Saylie attended to her brother. Kristi and Carrie, along with their respected digimon, decided Scotty's delayed gasps for air and choky coughs would go on the backburner for now, so they could introduce themselves to the tall punk-rock girl. Carrie and Batamon, having felt they would come off as less of a threat, being the most neutral-looking duo, would put the girl at ease, or at least they hoped to do so. They walked over slowly and started to notice a pungent skunky scent filling the air as they approached the girl; "Hello there-" Contact.

The punk-goes-stoner seemed even wispier and way taller up close, this could have had something to do with the pump boots she wore proudly, but it still wouldn't have mattered since the two had a major height difference without the boots being accounted for. She just stared down at Carrie from behind black-framed glasses that made the stranger appear even more extravagant than earlier. The silence between the two wasn't mandatory nor was it involuntary, at least on Carrie's end. When the taller girl spoke she had a woeful demeanor that made the hairs on the back of Carrie's neck stand on end, "I just hope whatever you have to say isn't longer than five minutes," FlaWizarmon was right… she did seem rude, "the next set of trains will be departing by then."

Carrie was immediately turned off by her devil-may-care attitude, "You're leaving? We just met!" She was a little more enthusiastic when put into awkward set-ups, her smile and up beat vibes kept her true feelings concealed. The tall girl then looked down past Carrie and looked right into Batamon's eyes.

"Lively way to meet, I'm sure- Just because we both have ovaries doesn't mean we're going to hit it off like pals that go way back- Lillian," she extended a gloved hand that up until now was on her side concealing a tightly rolled blunt, "since you're attempt at finding out my name was futile." She shook Carrie's hand with a disdained and waned expression, "You must be my actual partner digimon," she addressed Batamon while taking an extended drag from her blunt, "I knew that there had to be a mistake. Look at this-" She pointed off towards a digimon scurrying over to them- it was fascinating, its entire body was clear water, except for the rather large conch shell on its face that stood on top of the peculiar digimon- it fell flat on its face as it drew near, "pathetic, though don't get me wrong it has been useful no doubt. It led me to the train station, didn't it?" she winked, adding more in-your-face sarcasm that Carrie couldn't help herself. She lost her temper.

"Oh my, I didn't know humans had that in their vocabulary?!" Lovelymon commented after Carrie dropped the f-bomb.

FlaWizarmon scowled, "That's the type of behavior I'm talking about," it whispered under its breath… cringing, this was clearly stressing it out. Saylie added; "Kristi you're mostly British, what's exactly is a 'clunge' and a 'wankstain'?"

It was at this moment they heard something that sounded like: "You're as useless as tits on a bull!" coming from Carrie's mouth.

That's when it began to happen; the girl put her blunt into her mouth, slapped Carrie from cheek to cheek, and blew the smoke out into Carrie's face. Every-mon who was busy bustling through the station in this area stopped to watch. Carrie then took the girl by a thick, fistful of her long black hair and started to repeatedly beat into her skull with her free fist whist screaming 'bitch' with many different prefixes. -FlaWizarmon looked as if he was about to have a stroke.- Lillian then rammed forward into Carrie, knocking the wind out of her, and Carrie's back collided with a column. Lillian then started to wail on Carrie with her lightning fast fists, it was quite weird as her technique was not too bad for being stoned. Kristi flinched with every blow.

That's when Batamon couldn't hold back anymore, "Vampire Bite!" the digimon the plunged it's fangs into Lillian's back as the pseudo-hipster let out an alarming scream. Batamon didn't kid, it does leave a mark.

"STOP THEM!" FlaWizarmon begged the digi-destened with tears pooling out from its eyes.

"I'm not gonna hit a girl, especially if she's beating up Carrie," Scotty foolishly stated. Saylie and Kristi then smacked him down to the ground.

Lillian's partner digimon, upon hearing Lillian's scream leaped up from still being face down on the floor, "Rushing Wave!" the water digimon rode a decent-sized wave that crashed into Batamon and Lillian, then tumbled off the platform and into the tracks. That's when everyone started to move towards them, and FlaWizarmon collapsed from a nervous breakdown.

"Man FlaWizarmon really cares about this place," Koemon stated looking back at the convulsing digimon.

At that very moment Theo and a neatly dressed black boy approached the scuffle with digimon in tow, "Theo?" Saylie exclaimed seeing her boyfriend's brother, "Where's your brother?" Kristi, Lovelymon, Elfmon, FlaWizarmon, Carrie, and Lillian's partner digimon watched as Lillian and Batamon got up.

Directly behind Theo was his partner digimon; a blue cephalopod looking digimon with the buggiest and scariest, green eyes as well as a large-as-a-human-head mouth, "You never mentioned you had a brother, Theo?" Saylie yelped, and fell into the tracks as well, from the scare Theo's digimon gave her.

"Saylie!" multiple people yelled.

"Wow! For the newest set of digi-destined you sure are a bunch of digi-duds!" What looked like an overgrown cactus with a serape, sombrero, and maracas in hand, had just floated down from the rafters, "I just planted a bomb under the station, I thought I'd have to run a distraction," digimon who were present on the platform were meekly muttering the words 'bomb' and 'digi-destined' amongst themselves, "but you bozos definitely helped me out there. Sayonara, digi-turds!" It left in a puff of smoke.

Everyone shuddered uncomfortably at the prospect that they might die soon.

_Will the digi-destined find the bomb in time before it goes off? Who is this mysterious digimon who planted the bomb? And will Saylie ever find out what a 'clunge' and a 'wankstain' are? Find out on the next installment of Digimon!_


End file.
